This invention relates to earrings and, more particularly, relates to a securing device for use with conventional earrings which avoids certain disadvantages of conventional earrings.
Most models and shapes of earrings are only available in low quality base metals in that earrings made of higher quality metals, such as gold and silver, are prohibitively expensive.
One such disadvantage is that infection of the earlobe often results from prolonged contact of the tissue or skin in and around the earlobe with low quality metals found in most conventional earrings. The use of a high quality metal such as gold will greatly reduce the risk of infection.
Another cause of infection is the recurring threading in an out of the earlobe of conventional earrings in order to change the decorative portion being worn.
Such infections are painful and unsightly. They can even force a person to stop wearring earrings through the earlobe. Scars can also result if the infection becomes severe.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide a relatively low cost device which ensures that only high quality precious metals such as gold come in contact with the skin in and around the earlobe, irrespective of the quality of the decorative portion of the earring being worn.
It is another important object of the invention to provide a device which does away with the necessity of threading the earring through the earlobe every time one wants to change the decorative portion of the earring being worn.